tofstudiosfandomcom-20200214-history
Family Feud (Game Show)
Family Feud is one of the first Game Show Series to begin, on Wheel326's side. This involves two families/teams battling it out for a specific cash prize. The set is built and scripted by Wheel326. Rules and Gameplay The basic rule of the game is to get the most frequent answer in a survey question. The captains go to face off, the question is said and whoever buzzes in first will have the oppurtunity to answer. They must get the most popular answer in order to take control of the board. If they do, they have the option to play or pass it to the opponents. If they don't get an answer on the board, then the opponent gets an oppurtunity to get an answer on the board. In playing the feud, the family must get all of the remaining answers on the board in order to win the round. Each answer has a point value, representing the amount of people saying that answer. If the family in control get three strikes due to wrong or passing answers, then the opponents have the opputunity to steal the points from the bank. If they can get a remaining answer on the board, they steal the points for that round. If they do not steal the points, then the other family keeps them. If any answers remain after the round, they are revealed for curiosity. This proccess is repeated, but with multiplied point values in later rounds, usually round 3 and 4 depending on the era of the Family Feud. When a family reaches 300 points for their bank, they win the game. The winning family will head to Fast Money, one player will go first, the other in a soundproof room. In Fast Money, the winning family has to reach 200 points to win the grand prize. Five questions are asked to the player going first for Fast Money. They have unlimited time to give their answers. When their answers are given, they are revealed and shown its point value and is repeated four more times. When the first player is done, the second Fast Money player comes out of the soundproof room to have his/her turn to reach 200 points. The same process is repeated except the answers cannot be duplicated. If anytime they reach 200 points, they win the grand prize. Different Sets Each season the set changes its looks and the gameplay is altered as well. Some rules and gameplay additions would also be included. Every set change is a different year of the same show. There are five seasons total. Season 1 - Current, this set was altered to look like the classic ones Season 2 - Ray Combs, 1992-1994 Season 3 - Richard Karn, 2002-2005 Season 4 - John O'Hurley, 2009-2010 (Discontinued) Season 4 - Steve Harvey, 2010-2012 Due to exploits, Season 3 had to be cancelled and stopped from there. A revival was planned by Wheel326 mentioning that the set will be comepletely different from all eras. Mentioning that the game will now be known as Futuristic Feud. In July 2015, Wheel326 announced a new Family Feud game with more neon and better light effects. The game is also scripted much more than past eras. The set is based off the 2010 set. This article was made by Wheel326.